The Book of Blood
by The Pureblood Potter
Summary: We've all heard of Percy Jackson's epic journey to defeat Kronos. Some of us have even heard about Cater Kane and Jason Grace. But we've never heard of a Norse hero. Well meet Alexandria Jenson. Don't own anything.


**Hi guys I'm back with, yet, another story. Thank you for all the submissions and I will have a think who I will include. I was going to include my own character, but I got so many that I thought it wouldn't be fair. I specially designed these two stories so that the characters that I don't include on my other story and is well done, I will include in this story so enter that and you might end up in this, but please don't review your characters on this story do it on the other one! This is a prediction story( like MOA and so on) for the series that RR is writing after HoO. This has practically been confirmed by the man himself. Go to his website, frequently asked questions and someone asks if he will be writing a series about the Norse gods and he said, Yes, it will come out in 2014 apparently. The other SYOD I have up's proper story will start after I've completed either Son of Chaos or this story and one of their sequels, I will put a poll up later in the story, you might have to wait a while but I'll PM you if you've reviewed the story and I'm continuing it. Right on to the story. I believe I am the first person to do this kind of story so I will give myself the credit.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO or warrior Antiques, if a such shop exists.**

The Book of Blood

Chapter 1: My owl and I.

Hi, I'm Alexandria Jensen, but you can call me Ally. We haven't met before but if you're reading this, well, it means that you have survived whatever Loki tried to do to you. Anyway, what you are about to read will describe how my friends(**A/N: Me mates as I call them where I'm from)** and I defeated Loki, the said villain, but before we got to him he did some terrible things to you mortals. You practically didn't notice a thing! Wait, did I say mortals? Well I better explain.

Until about 2 years ago, I was just a normal adopted kid, until in those 2 years, I got turned into a weapon wielding, lightning throwing freak, or as Odin calls us, demigods. Well! I am here to tell you how I became on e of those freaks, sorry, demigods.

"No!" I said while laughing. Athena flew around my room and into my face, again. Athena was my pet owl and I got her when I was 9. She had lived quite long for an owl. If you're wondering why I called it Athena, it was because when I was 9 I was, as I still am, obsessed with mythology. Every single type Norse, Roman, Greek, Egyptian and I even knew a little bit of Japanese and Chinese. Although, Greek and Norse were my favourites and my favourite goddess was Athena, her sacred animal was the owl. I guess you can see where I am going with this. Well, Athena was a grey owl, just like the colour of Athena's eyes in the myths. Also, Athena was very special to me because, just before she died, my mom took me to the pet store and let me pick out anything I wanted. I guess she was surprised when I went straight to this owl.

"Are you sure?" my mother asked placing her head forward like grownups do when they ask a serious question.

"Yes!" I replied in my childish voice and from then on, Athena became my best friend. Well apart from the times she flew into my face trying to _blind me_. It proved to be the last thing my mother bought for me as a few days after, our two story home burst into flames. My mother and brother Dylan had escaped safely but I had been caught in the blaze trying to get Athena out. My mother immediately rushed back inside to save me against the fire brigade's orders. She had got me and pushed me out the door right before a burning beam fell and crushed her. Neither I nor Dylan stopped crying till the following week. The day had been Thursday. We were shoved into an orphanage and was tried to be separated but Dylan, at this point only 7, held on to me and I wouldn't let him go. It took a while but when I was 10, they found a foster parent to take both me and Dylan. Along the way in the orphanage, I began to have dreams that I was a half-blood, a child of Zeus, just like Athena. The first thing I told my new parent was a lie. As we were on the way home from the orphanage. "I am very interested in History ('just mythology 'I told myself), I used to have a spear and shield in the old house but they melted in the fire. Could you buy me new ones?" I asked in the most adorable voice I could muster.

"Ah. Of course sweetheart, did Dylan have some to? By the way just call me Shirley, Alexandria."

"Just call me Ally, Dylan had a shield but he had a sword, instead of a spear."

"Okay," She said. "Later today we'll go to this little shop called Warrior Antiques. I went in there the other day and I saw some ancient weapons there."

"Warrior antiques?" I asked confused, "There isn't a shop called that in Orlando." We had always lived here, in Orlando.

"Oh, I know," Shirley said, "I live in Miami." That shocked me. I had never set foot outside of Orlando and now she tells me that we are going to live in _Miami!_ I was so shocked that the rest of the journey flashed past. It was getting dark just as we parked up outside of Warrior Antiques. When we walked in we saw an old man behind the counter. "Can I help you?" he said.

"Yes, I'm here to get 2 shields, a spear and a sword please,"

"Ah. You would want the Greek spear or the Roman _pilus_? Also, would the young man like a Greek sword or a _Gladius_?" The old man asked.

"I'll have a Greek spear and Dylan will have a _Gladius."_

We tested out about 5 spears. When at last we found the right weight, we moved onto shields. I saw one that immediately caught my eye. Medusa. No, not the real thing. A picture of her on a shield. That one is mine, I thought, no one is going to stop me. "That one," I said pointing to the shield.

"Are you certain? It looks very heavy."

"Yes. I love mythology and it looks just like Athena's shield."

"It is." The old man said, "Well the ancient Greeks thought it was. I found it when I was part of an excavation team in Greece and I found it in the ruins of one of Athena's recently discovered temples. It had a note saying, The shield of the great goddess Pallas Athena, enemy of Poseidon daughter of, the ruler of the gods, Zeus. May the user be not tremble in its presence but gain strength from its greatness."

I tried it on and it felt perfectly weighted on my arm. I was really happy. We paid for it then went to our new house, 5 minutes away. When we got there, Shirley gave us a quick dinner and then sent us to bed as both, me and Dylan were falling asleep. She showed us to our rooms and told us that we would be given the proper tour tomorrow. Athena was just starting to wake up and was silently flying around the room so I just left her and fell asleep.

Around 1 in the morning, I awoke to a soft grey light that was illuminating the room. A tall, pretty woman appeared in my room. I quickly grabbed my spear and jabbed at her. "Alexandria, do not be afraid. I am the Greek goddess Athena. You and you're brother are demigods. You must travel to Camp. You will have to find it yourself, as I am already stretching the ancient laws I will give you a big clue. It is in Miami.

**Ohhhhhh. Cliffy. 1386 words before the author's note. My longest chapter ever. So I hope you enjoy it and R&R.**


End file.
